New Rule
by ilna
Summary: After the events in 3.03 – Lana I Ka Moana (Adrift) – Catherine institutes a new rule. (Re-posted to fix formatting)


**Summary: **After the events in 3.03 – Lana I Ka Moana (Adrift) – Catherine institutes a new rule.

**Note:** Thanks, as always, to Sammy for the insights and advice. Absolutely invaluable on this one.

**Disclaimer: **You all know the characters aren't mine.

* * *

><p><em>New Rule<em>

"So, first day off in a while," Catherine observed from where she had set up an easel and canvas behind Steve's house. "You got anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Actually, yeah, I had an idea. Thought I'd take Danny out on the water, try and get his first tuna," Steve said, tending two large steaks on the grill a few feet behind her.

"Yeah? And what does Danny think of this idea?"

"He'll say yes," he replied with a casual shrug. She laughed, glancing back at him.

"You haven't asked him yet?"

"He'll say yes," he repeated with confidence. She raised her eyebrows. "I can be very persuasive." She acknowledged the point with a nod, turning back to her paints. "Hey, you wanna come?"

"Absolutely not," she replied instantly, adding color to the sky.

"Okay," he laughed, surprised at her quick response. "Don't even need a minute to think about that one?" She rolled her eyes, looking back over her shoulder.

"That's just . . . not my idea of a relaxing Sunday."

"What could be more relaxing than spending the day on a boat?"

"On a boat _with_ _you_. Fishing."

"What does that mean?" he asked, incredulous. She sighed and put down her brush, turning to face him.

"Steve. I know you. You want to get Danny his first tuna. That doesn't sound relaxing, it sounds like a mission."

"Oh, come on," he scoffed.

"I'm surprised you haven't written down objectives," she teased. Instead of replying he swallowed and turned his attention to the steaks, avoiding her gaze. "You've written down objectives, haven't you?"

"Well, I mean," he shrugged, looking back at her. "It's just the one objective. To get a tuna."

"Oh, my . . ." she closed her eyes momentarily, rubbing her head with an indulgent smile. She waved a hand. "Thanks, but no thanks. You and Danny should definitely do it, though. I think that's nice," she said genuinely. "And I'll eat whatever you catch. Besides, I've got a pedicure scheduled tomorrow that I am very much looking forward to."

"Such a girl."

"Thank you," she replied, picking up her brush again and returning to her painting. "And I'll have you know plenty of men get pedicures."

"No men I know," he muttered, flipping one of the steaks.

"What was that?" she asked, glancing back over her shoulder.

"Nothin'," he said, shaking his head. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. Whose boat are you taking?"

"Chin's uncle's letting me borrow his. He's got it docked at the South Shore Sailing Club."

"Nice. Well, do you want me to drop you guys off at the club so you don't have to leave the truck there?"

"Actually, yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

"No problem. So where are you gonna take him? You got a spot in mind?"

"Yeah, I know this great spot, my dad used to take me."

"Oh, that's nice," she smiled at the excitement in his voice. "Where at?" His expression froze.

"Oh. Um. Well, it's just that . . . I, I mean, I can't–"

"You're not gonna tell me where you're going?" she asked, smiling.

"It's kind of a . . . secret spot. You know." His eyes drifted toward the water with a small smile. "My dad and I spent a lot of time there when I was a kid."

"Okay," she accepted his reply easily, enjoying the faraway look on his face. "That's actually kind of sweet."

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at her. "I've never actually taken anyone there." She smiled at his admission, and then stopped in sudden realization.

"Wait, is that smart?"

"What?"

"That no one knows where you're gonna be?" she continued, turning fully to face him.

"Oh, come on, Cath, nothing's gonna happen."

"Famous last words."

"Really. It's fine. I know what I'm doing." She regarded him for a moment and had to acknowledge he was certainly experienced.

"Okay," she relented and he turned to inspect the grill.

"Hey, these steaks are about done. You ready to eat?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I'm losing the light anyway," she commented, putting her brush down for good. "Let's eat."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Steve pulled the truck into the lot at the South Shore Sailing Club. Danny and Catherine exited the vehicle and joined Steve at the back.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Catherine?" Danny asked.

"Not even a little," she said, a smile accompanying her words.

"Catherine's getting her toenails painted," Steve teased with an exaggerated tone as he placed his badge and weapon in his bag, then held out a hand for Danny's.

"It's called a pedicure, smartass," she retorted.

"Is that the one where they rub lotion and whatnot all over your feet?" Danny asked, handing his partner his holster and badge.

"Yes, it's fantastic," Catherine practically moaned, already anticipating her appointment. Danny shuddered in response. "What?"

"Strangers, touching my feet? No, thank you. Not in this lifetime, no," he said with finality, still cringing at the thought. Catherine waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh, you don't know what you're missing."

Steve watched the exchange, amused smirk firmly in place. He took a straw hat from his bag, putting it on. Danny did a double take and chuckled.

"What?" Steve asked.

"What's with the uh . . ." he motioned at Steve's head, "the scarecrow get-up? You know Halloween's not for a few weeks, right?"

"I don't want to get sunburned," Steve stated. "What? You didn't bring a hat?"

"No, Mother, I did not bring a hat."

Steve just shook his head with a sigh, shouldering his bag.

"Alright, you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," Danny sighed, grabbing the cooler.

"Good luck, Danny," Catherine said, accepting the keys from Steve.

"What? Catching a fish or surviving the day with him?" he asked, cocking a thumb toward Steve.

"Both."

Danny snorted, heading for the dock.

"Thanks again, Cath," Steve said, kissing Catherine briefly.

"Sure," she said, returning his easy smile.

"See you later."

"Yup. Try to have _some_ fun, Commander," she teased, flicking the brim of his hat. "Whether or not you accomplish all your objectives," she smirked over her shoulder, heading for the driver's side door.

"It's just the one objective," he said defensively as she climbed into the cab. "There's nothing wrong with having a goal," he muttered and turned to follow Danny.

* * *

><p>Pulling the truck back into the parking lot at the sailing club, Catherine glanced at the clock on the dash. Her appointment had run long and she was nearly a half hour late, but there had been no call from Steve to say they were back and waiting so she wasn't unduly worried. Exiting the vehicle she gave the area a cursory look, but didn't see Steve or Danny. Glancing down at her phone and still seeing no missed calls or messages she decided to find a spot to wait.<p>

After an hour with no contact, Catherine stood from the bench where she had been reading. They were now close to two hours overdue. She had tried calling both Steve's and Danny's phones, but hadn't gotten through to either man. It was unlike Steve to be so late without notifying her and an uncomfortable knot had formed in her stomach as she couldn't help but recall that she had no idea where Steve had planned to take Danny.

Returning to the truck, Catherine stowed her book and turned, walking briskly to the club's office. She approached the desk and addressed the youth who stood behind it.

"Hi. A boat left the dock this morning, the Aigle de Mer. I need to know if it's returned."

"Oh. Um, I don't think that I'm allowed to give out that information," he said, swallowing nervously.

Catherine straightened, her lips pursed.

"Get the Dockmaster." When he didn't move, she leaned forward. "Now!" She watched him scurry through a doorway and crossed her arms, turning to look back out at the docks from the windows in the office. When she heard the youth returning with his boss she turned to face them, reaching in her back pocket for her wallet.

"Is there a problem here?" the older man asked.

"Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. Naval Intelligence," she quickly flashed her identification and replaced her wallet. "I need some information on a boat you have docked here."

"Um, I don't, that is," he glanced at his younger employee who was backing away, avoiding eye contact. "Which boat?" he asked finally.

"The Aigle de Mer. It left this morning around 8:00am. Two men onboard. I need to know if it's returned."

"I don't believe so," he said slowly.

"You don't _believe_ so? Or you know so?" Catherine rejoined crisply.

"Well, let me just double check . . ." he started, turning toward the computer.

"You do that." Catherine watched as he typed, masking her worry with impatience, her fingers itching to pull the screen and keyboard toward her.

"No, it hasn't returned," the Dockmaster said finally.

"Has there been any contact from the boat? Any radio communication?"

"No, there hasn't. I'm sure of that," he said before she could ask.

"Which slip was it in?"

"28."

"Thank you," she said curtly, turning to leave without another word. Following the posted signs she made her way to where the Aigle de Mer should have been docked. Pulling her phone from her pocket she once again tried Steve's number. She left a short message, attempting to keep the growing concern from her voice. Ending the call she scanned the water as if she could will the boat into appearing.

Unable to wait any longer, Catherine scrolled through her contacts for another number, dialing and bringing the phone up her ear, her eyes all the while searching. "Kono, it's Catherine."

"Hey, Cath, what's up?"

"Look, I'm sorry to call on your day off, but, I was supposed to pick up Steve and Danny after their fishing trip and they're not back yet. I'm starting to get worried."

"How late are they?"

"Late." Kono picked up on the anxiety in the normally calm lieutenant's voice and took her at her word.

"Okay, meet me at Headquarters. I'll call Chin and have him meet us there."

"Thanks, Kono." With a final glance out at the water Catherine headed back to the truck at a jog.

* * *

><p>After relating what he'd found on their suspect, Chin looked across the surface table at Kono. "We've got a current address for Gil Scates. It's an apartment in Waikiki. I say you and I head over and check it out."<p>

Kono nodded her agreement, moving around the table to join her cousin as he headed for the door. Catherine followed close behind. Upon realizing this, Chin turned to her.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm going with you," Catherine stated, her tone matter of fact. Chin glanced at Kono who simply raised her eyebrows. He looked back at Catherine.

"No, Catherine, I can't let you do that."

"Yes, you can."

"We don't know what we're gonna find there."

"Chin, I'm perfectly qualified to handle a weapon," she said, her hands on her hips.

"It's not that, Catherine. I mean, it was one thing for you to come to the marina with us, we thought Steve and Danny would be with the boat. But it's just . . . if something happens . . ." Catherine put a hand up to forestall him.

"Chin, I understand where you're coming from. I do. But it's Steve and Danny. I've gotta be there." She sighed. "If I thought I'd be in the way _at all_ I'd stay here. But I think I can help," Chin appeared to be wavering so she pressed her advantage. "Look, if you go without me, I'm just gonna follow. Now, one of Kono's vests will fit me, and I'd appreciate it. Otherwise I'll have to use one of the ones Steve keeps in his truck. It'll be big, but I'll do it." Chin sighed, a small smile escaping as he recognized she meant every word. "Look, I'll stay behind you guys when you approach the apartment, but I'm going."

Chin glanced at Kono for her opinion.

"We could use the extra set of eyes," she commented. Though her shrug was casual, he could tell she approved of Catherine's joining them.

"Alright. Let's go," he finally agreed.

* * *

><p>Catherine relaxed against the SUV as she finally spied Steve's familiar form disembarking the Coast Guard vessel, Danny a few steps behind him. Neither looked to have any visible injuries and she felt the tension of the afternoon leaving her body at last. Even after they'd received the call that both men were fine and returning to port, she hadn't been able to fully relax until she'd seen them for herself.<p>

Steve saw Catherine push off from the SUV and the corner of his mouth tugged up in a half smile. Danny's words from earlier in the day popped into his head.

"_Yes, you have a thing. It's called a girlfriend."_

As she approached him he saw the relief in her eyes. Her arms came up around his shoulders and he returned her embrace.

"Steve, I was so worried," she quietly confessed.

He had to admit his partner may have been on to something.

* * *

><p>That night, Steve was already reclining in bed when Catherine entered from the bathroom.<p>

"Hey, sailor, new rule," she began, placing her watch on the bedside table.

"What's that?" he asked, pulling back the sheet so she could climb into bed. She settled on her side, resting up on an elbow to face him.

"No more secret fishing spots. You tell someone where you are next time." He cocked his head in response, a small smile appearing.

"I'll have to swear you to secrecy."

"I think my security clearance speaks for itself."

"Is that so?" He shifted to lean over her, guiding her to her back so he could settle above her. Her hands smoothed over his bare shoulders.

"According to the U.S. Navy, I can be trusted."

"With highly classified Intel, sure, but this is a whole new level, Lieutenant."

"I'll undergo any vetting process you deem necessary, Commander." Her playful tone matched his, but when he bent to kiss her neck she stopped him with a hand to his cheek. "Steve."

The change in her voice gave him pause and he raised his head to look at her. Recalling the relief he saw in her eyes on the docks he nodded.

"I promise," he said sincerely. She smiled gratefully, returning his nod before her smile broadened.

"Carry on, sailor."

He grinned, bending once again to kiss her neck and thinking, _Yup, definitely more than "a thing."_

"What?" she asked. His eyes snapped open as he realized he had spoken aloud.

"Oh. Nothing," he replied automatically, lifting his head again to find her regarding him curiously.

In that moment he decided he didn't want to hedge, not completely anyway, so he risked a bit more.

"I just . . . I'm glad you're at Pearl, Cath," he said quietly, hoping she understood what he meant. She was visibly surprised by his admission, for once not couched in any flippancy to mask deeper feelings.

"Me, too," she replied. He smiled in relief. She understood. And what's more, she felt the same. All that was left was to kiss her, which he did without further delay.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> And that, dear readers, is my longest story to date. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
